The Vessels vs The Vampires
by CastielsGirlBecca
Summary: This is based around season 5 for Supernatural and season 4 for The Vampire Diaries. I do not own either of the shows. Castiel calls on Sam and Dean to check out a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia saying that an old being has been awoken and he needs to be killed. Please leave reviews, it can just be a comment saying whether it's good or bad :)
1. Bonnie

Chapter 1

Bonnie awoke with a startle. Her head ached; her eyes stung and her mouth was dry. She looked to her alarm clock to see if it was early. 8:00. Somehow, all her body wanted to do was to run over to the Salvatore boarding house. However her head was telling her it was a bad idea. What was going to happen today then? She never felt like this unless it was something big.

Resentfully, she slipped out of bed. Saturday. Aren't they supposed to be fun? Then why did she feel like she'd been drinking all night, which was ridiculous considering yesterday all she was doing was learning to channel her magic with… Silas. Maybe that's why her head ached; she'd been doing too much and needed a break. No, she needed to get to the boarding house… something awesome was going to happen today, she could feel it.

After washing and getting dressed, she headed downstairs to greet her dad, the town mayor.

"Morning Bonnie." He stated (the obvious).

"Have a good one, Rudy." She replied

"You can call me dad."

"I will when I get respect from you."

"I have respect for you."

"Yeh, yeh. You just disagree with my methods. I heard this yesterday."

He rolled his eyes. Bonnie knew her parents loved her, but her mum didn't want to come anywhere near her and her dad… well he just hated her magic. She really wanted a normal family, a normal life. But, as this was Mystic Falls, there was no way of her or anyone being normal.

Toast. She wanted toast. As she grabbed some bread, she looked at her dad and just stared at him a while.

"What?" he moaned. He knew she was staring for some reason, even she knew it was obvious.

"Nothing."

"No, really."

"Nothing, Seriously!"

They stood in silence for a minute. But Bonnie couldn't bear it anymore after that, the silence was actually deafening.

"I'm going to the boarding house this morning."

"Oh yeah? Why's that then?"

"Because I want to."

"I thought you where going to Professor Shane's, you know to keep your voodoo in control."

Bonnie turned to the toaster, her guilt was showing, she knew. After all, Shane was dead. Silas was just using his image. As soon as she went to say something her toast popped up.

"Sorry dad, got to go, see you later."

She kissed his cheek and dashed out of the house, if he found out it wasn't Professor Shane, she didn't know how bad it would get. When the pavement was at her feet, it was as if a force was pulling her towards the direction of the Salvatore boarding house…


	2. Castiel

Chapter 2

Castiel stared at the brothers for a minute. Typical. They were in bed when there was work to be done. Sure, he understood why humans needed sleep, however he was still a celestial being and sleep meant nothing to him. After waiting for as long as he wanted, he pushed both the Winchesters out of their beds.

"Bloody hell Cas!" Dean grunted as he sat up on the floor, "We've JUST finished a job in Miami, we need sleep." He then went to the bathroom to sort himself out.

"I know you need sleep Dean, however this much more at stake than just your sleeping ability. The angels want you to do something for them." Castiel called to him around the door of the motel.

"I thought you weren't talking to them?" Sam moaned as he stood up.

"There is much more at stake than you people care to understand. I need you to this job for them, as you will probably die if this one gets out of hands."

"You're cheery this morning." Dean blubbered as he brushed his teeth. "So what do we have to do?"

"There is an old urban legend that when Lucifer made Lilith, he also twisted one other human soul. The man whom he had chosen however, was no ordinary human. He was a warlock, blissfully looking to create a spell for immortality. Lucifer pointed him to the right direction, for destruction. However, the man was not easily as tempted as Lilith… He had only one interest, to find and use the immortality spell. Lucifer was eager, but impatient. Once the man tried to trick Lucifer it was his last straw. Lucifer took him by the neck and threw him back to earth to live there for an eternity. While on earth, he asked his friend, who also happened to be a very powerful witch…"

"Where's going Cas?" Dean moaned. Both the brothers were already packed and ready to go, and now they were sitting on their beds. Clearly Cas was boring them.

"Don't interrupt Dean, I need to tell you the full story."

"Good Thing I already know it." Sam stated. "The man in the story was called Silas. He is the world's first vamp, and also happens to be a warlock. He was going to give the immortality spell to another woman, however his best friend, who also happened to be a girl, thought he was going to spend eternity with her. Outraged, she killed Silas's girl and trapped him with a cure for immortality. She had hoped he would take the cure and spend the rest of eternity with her however…"

"This was my story." Castiel butted in.

"We know it." Sam added.

Dean, at this point, was actually was quite interested. "I haven't heard it."

"Well… Silas refused to take the cure out of spite and spent two millennia down in the cave he was trapped in, but now he's free." Castiel finished.

Dean grunted. He wanted to hear the rest of story in full form, not some quick sentence that he would've looked up on wikipedia. "So we have to go kill this psycho son of a gun then? Am I right?"

"Yes." Castiel answered. By this time, it was clear that they had to head over there.

Sam picked up his duffel bag and headed out the door, with Dean begrudgingly following behind. However, Castiel was a little uncertain he wanted to head out there. After all, didn't they even hear the part about Lucifer? If he heard that Silas was out and about, they'd all be dead in two seconds.

"Cas? You comin'?" Dean shouted from the impala.

"Yes." Castiel grunted from the backseat, making the brothers jump out of their skins.

"Jeese Cas, will you stop doing that?" Dean moaned, clenching his chest.

"Enough let's go." Cas commanded.

"Where we headed?"

"Mystic Falls, West Virginia."


	3. Bonnie 2

Chapter 3

Bonnie walked down the roads towards the boarding house. For some reason, she really wanted to be there today. She was still recovering over the headache and her eyes still stung from the daylight, however she wasn't about to give up. Why today? Why now? Why the boarding house? Everything surrounded her head at once and just as she stepped on the Salvatore's doorstep, she fell.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Are you okay?" Caroline asked, kneeling next to her. Bonnie opened her eyes, oh how they stung again. She began to sit up but her energy was as flat as her phone's battery and she fell back to the floor again.

"Watch it love, you seem to be in a right state."

"Klaus…" Bonnie murmured as she turned to see the tall, dark blonde. Klaus was watching over her and Caroline. "What a delight."

"Well, if you weren't too busy falling over, we'd have gotten the cure by now."

"Well I'm sorry for fainting."

"Good, now let's go inside."

"THAT WAS SARCASIM KLAUS!" Caroline screeched. She was a little pissed with him still for chasing off Tyler. Bonnie smirked, there was no way Klaus was going to get Caroline to like him now after the Tyler incident.

"Well darling I guess we should go inside anyway." Klaus stated, maintaining his composure. Typical Klaus. Bonnie wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone, so using Caroline as support, she stood up and walked into the boarding house with Klaus leading the way.

Inside Damon was on edge, probably from looking after Elena. Bonnie thought that he might actually strangle her if she carried on the way she was going, but he still cared. Any idiot could see that, any idiot but himself. Where was Elena anyway?

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in. The witch, the vampire and the hybrid." Damon sniggered; clearly he hadn't had the time to come up with a better joke.

"Well we're sorry for intruding mate, but little miss magic here decide to faint on your front doorstep." Klaus filled an awkward silence with.

The Salvatore house was a mess, must have been a party last night. Had Elena caused all the ruckus? Probably. After she'd dropped Caroline in the cheerleading competition, they hadn't been speaking. Caroline was a little embarrassed as it was in front of the people who could potentially give her the best broadcasting job in this side of Virginia.

"So… how's Elena?" Bonnie asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Drunk. Lying flat-out on her bed upstairs. Seriously someone should take a knife to her back." Damon answered, not in the mood.

"Don't want to save her with the cure then?" Klaus cut in.

"Of course I bloody do, but now. I'd rather she got a bow through the head." Damon moaned.

"That wouldn't kill her!" Caroline flatly answered.

Everyone turned to face Caroline. How thick a response.

"I think everyone knows that love." Klaus added before Damon could open his mouth. How sweet, still thought he had a shot.

"Just sayin'"

"You don't say."

"Just trying to defuse the tension."

"I think almost everyone was trying to do that."

"Still, you didn't have to be rude."

At the point of the two of them almost ripping each other's heads off, Bonnie stepped in between them.

"Why don't you go get Elena up Caroline?" Bonnie asked, calming her immediately.

"Save it. The shouting woke me up."

And as if on cue, Elena Gilbert walked down the stairs in **tight** tight leather, as if to put a certain two brothers into misery.

"Oh and fainting Bonnie? Do you really need THAT much attention?"

And with that, the tension in the room lifted from uneasy to massacre in sight.


	4. Castiel 2

Chapter 4

The car ride was taking to long, and yet again Castiel was growing impatient.

"This isn't going to take all day is it?" He asked.

"Yes." Dean answered smirking.

"What?"

"We're driving from Miami to Virginia. What did you expect?"

"Faster travel. If we don't get there in the next three minutes, we're going my way."

"Stop being so selfish and take your head out of your ass."

"My head was never in my ass."

"For god sake will you two please stop arguing?" Sam yelled in a rush. All this was giving him a headache. Everyone decided to shut up, but Sam carried on. "Look if it's that much of an issue, I think Cas travel isn't that bad an idea."

"But it hurts!" Dean moaned. "And my baby!"

Cas groaning, spoke up "I can take the car with us Dean, it's not that much of an issue to beam across quickly and less bumpy than before. And as for you being hurt, you should as people say, man up." The last two words were so posh that Sam almost swerved the car he was laughing so much.

"What, did I say it wrong?" Castiel asked in confusion.

"No, you said it fine." Dean said, trying not to smirk.

Cas then sat up in the backseat, and both the brothers turned to look at him.

"You might want to look at the road." He said, smirking. As Sam turned, he saw he was about to run into a tree, he turned the car sharply and parallel parked next to it.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, getting out of the car to make sure his baby was okay.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Castiel answered in his normal, I can't be bothered with this, tone. He popped up behind Dean and freaked him out again.

"Ever heard of door handles?" Sam asked as he slammed his car door shut.

"I choose not to use them as there is almost no need for a being like me."

Everyone paused to turn and see the big house standing in front of them. The Salvatore Boarding House…


	5. Bonnie 3

Chapter 5

Just as Bonnie went to reach for Elena's neck they heard a car screeching outside the door.

"Idiots." Damon muttered as he looked out the window. "Correction, idiots with a nice car."

"So, you without the car then?" Klaus said as he looked at one of them who was wearing a denim biker jacket, with blonde hair. He pointed him out to Damon.

"No, I'm not as stupid as to make that sort of noise in Mystic Falls."

The three men who stepped out the car began walking towards the house, and everyone stepped away from the window.

"Damn it Cas!" The blonde one yelled, walking up the drive. Nearly everyone in town could hear them, like they had no care in the world.

"He's cute." Said Elena. "I'm answering the door."

"No, no, no, no, no." Damon answered. "I'll deal with the loud idiots. You guys do something productive."

Bonnie stepped towards the door, following Damon as everyone scattered off. She didn't want to miss this for the world, and it's not as if Damon could do anything. One wrong move and she could explode his head.

As the blonde one knocked on the door, Damon pulled it open.

"Hi, I'm Malcolm Young and this is…" The blonde one started.

"Isn't that the name of the ACDC co-founder?" Damon asked, quizzing these men. It wasn't that he couldn't be called Malcolm Young; it was just that it was unusual for people to come into town at all.

"Yes, lucky name. Anyway, this is…"

"Yeh, I heard from in here. The tall one is Cas."

"Actually that's me." Said the small dark-haired one wearing a trench coat. "I am Castiel."

"Oh, sorry I apologise." Damon said sarcastically, he then looked to the tall long black-haired, one. "So who are you then?"

"Angus Young." He replied, however when Bonnie looked at him strange he added, "Our parents were big fans."

Bonnie somehow knew they were lying, but how to tell Damon? Then she got it.

"Owww!" Damon yelped as his head began to kill him.

"Hey mate, are you okay?" the tall one said while worrying.

"Yeh, he's fine. Just let me take him inside, then we'll talk." Bonnie said, dragging Damon and laying him on the sofa.

"So what brings you here, Sam and Dean?" She asked, waiting for their faces to drop.

"How…how did you know our." Dean started.

"I'm Bonnie, the neighbourhood witch. No you cannot kill me; I'm not THAT kind of witch. Yes, I know why you're here. No, you cannot kill the village's vampires or you will die yourselves."

"Jeese… straight to the point aren't you?" Dean smirked, waiting for her to smile to.

"Yes, I know what I'm in for though." She muttered as she turned to walk back inside. While the three boys stood on the doorstep she turned to face them again. "Well come in."

"You can have her Cas, too uptight that one." Dean smirked as he glided into the house.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile; however there was no way the Winchester boys were going to be allowed to see that. She knew them; there was barely any witch didn't know them. The true vessels of Michael and Lucifer. And Cas was the angel accomplice that just hung off Dean like a lost puppy half the time. However, now she had actually met them, she could see Silas had his work cut out. Dean and Castiel seemed to get along well, but not as well as the witches said.

"So, this on the couch is Damon." She pointed at Damon who was reawakening after Bonnie's torture. "He thinks he is a bad ass, likes to get drunk and thinks he is better than everyone else. Dean, you and him will get along just fine."


	6. Castiel 3

Chapter 6

Castiel looked at the witch in amazement. How could something so evil like her be so brilliant? He looked around the room as she carried on chatting to Sam and Dean about Damon.

"…He really is a piece of work…" "…We don't hate him, he's just…"

All he could hear in the background was her going on about how hard it was to be in the same town as Damon. It sounded like the relationship between him and Dean, speaking of which had decided to join him looking round.

"She goes on about that dude like she's in love with him." Dean joked as he walked up and patted Cas on the shoulder.

"No, she just lost someone close. I can feel it. I think she is just trying to express her emotions through chatting about someone who she really gets annoyed at." Cas answered. He really wasn't in the mood to start a battle between the two of them, but if that was what it took.

"How would you know that?" Dean asked.

"Because I do it all the time."

Cas had, had enough at this point; turning to walk back over to Bonnie he felt something against his shoulder.

"Ah, and this is Caroline." Bonnie said looking at the blonde who just brushed past Dean.

"Now, that's a girl." Dean whispered to Castiel under his breath, hoping that no one heard but Cas.

"Thank you." Caroline answered as her bouncy, curly blonde hair hit him. "And may I add to my introduction, I am another vampire and I can hear very quiet sounds."

Dean blushed at this point but he didn't want to look anymore stupid than he already did so he added. "Well anytime sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? Now that's my lingo." Said a blonde man, a bit taller than Caroline. Seemed like the room was now filling with people who Castiel had never met before in his entire life, and that was a long time.

"I'm Niklaus. But people either call me Klaus or Nik."

"Only your sister calls you Nik mate." Said Damon now sitting up and glaring at Bonnie.

"Still."

Castiel was suddenly very intimidated by the amount of people, but not everyone had even arrived yet.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked, she seemed a bit annoyed, as the tone of her voice had gone from perky to… well something else.

"Ignore her." Said Bonnie. "She still a bit annoyed about Elena dropping her in the cheerleading competitions last friday."

At this point, Cas was feeling even more uncomfortable talking about cheerleaders, however Dean was just loving it.

"No offence, but if there is any more additions to your little gang, can we meet them now instead of waiting forever." Castiel murmured, trying to avoid anymore-cheerleading talk.

"Yes. Me, Stefan and Rebekah." Said a voice from the top one of the many staircases. Out came a girl in very fitting leather leggings, a leather jacket and a purple tank top. "Elena." She said as she put her hand out to Dean, he shook it much to her disappointment. "The one gentlemen who is not attracted to me in this household. How very fitting."

"No offense darling, but you forgot me." Klaus added, waving at Elena.

"Right. The only other." She smirked as she turned to Sam.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." She copied, clearly taking an interest in his hair as she twirled it around her finger, which made him squirm away.

Last but not least she turned to Castiel.

"You, are something else." She said, looking at him. "I like you."

"I don't understand." He said, "How can you like me if you don't even know my name?"

"It's Cas." She replied, with a sparkle in her eye. He looked at her in amazement for a minute until she stated: "Your friend shouted it on the driveway, everyone in the town heard you."


	7. Bonnie 4

Chapter 7

After the awkward silence with Elena and Castiel, Bonnie decided she would step back at let everyone introduce themselves. Stefan was still not back from his trip to, wherever and Rebekah, well she was just wherever. As Bonnie walked towards the front door, Klaus turned to her and whispered, "I know whom these guys are, and I know you do to Bonnie."

As she heard this, she waited until everyone was talking and laughing. She pulled Klaus over to the corner and began to question him rapidly…

"What do you mean you know who they are?"

"Darling, no disrespect but I am older than everyone in this room, apart from Castiel, but he's a bleeding angel!"

"How did you know that?"

"I met one in the 1800's. Nicer than the lot of you. Thought I was a bit dim-witted. He told me about Sam and Dean, saying be warned. They are there to help, however if we're not careful, they'll try to kill all of us too."

"Fine. I'll watch out."

"Good." Said Klaus as he turned to walk away, but swiveled. "Oh, and Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"You better keep that expression under control."

As the both of them rejoined the group, Elena decided she would pipe up, "Well, as the house is already in a tip… let's get a party started!"

Bonnie was not surprised when she whipped out her phone and texted everyone on her phonebook, but she was a bit when Damon and Klaus joined in. As they began to get replies saying, "cool" and "be there soon", Bonnie finally realised something…

"Do you three have a place to stay?" She asked Sam, Dean and Castiel. Taken back, they turned to each other and realised there was no hotels in the area. "Our car?" said Sam, hoping someone would throw something else in.

Luckily for him Bonnie shot a look at Elena and Damon. "Why not stay here?" Asked Elena. "The more the merrier, and a chance to annoy Stefan."

"No. No. No. Not here, my house missy." Damon started, but then came the familiar sharp pain running through his head. "Ow. Ow! Ow! Bonnie!" He yelled, while everyone just stared at him. "Fine! You can stay!"

Just as Bonnie let him go, Klaus, Caroline and Elena laughed. Damon stood up and glared at Bonnie for a little while, then turned back to the Winchesters and their angel. "A couple of rules though, NO one enters the basement, and NO one enters the west wing." He added.

"Why? What's in there?" Dean asked.

"My room, Stefan's room, Elena's room."

"What in the basement?"

"Oh ha, yes we sleep in the basement. All together. In the cells."

"Well it wouldn't surprise me, most vampires we know don't walk around in the daylight."

"Yes, well in fairness the hunters we know only hunt vampires and had a tattoo to the cure."

"Nah, our tattoo's are so we can't be possessed by demons."

"Sweet, I need one now." Damon laughed. Bonnie chuckled as another one of her predictions came true. Damon and Dean shoud get on, and Stefan and Sam too. However, she still had no idea what would come to the angel. She had hoped that he wouldn't have taken the room as well, but he was exactly as the witches said. Possessive and like a lost puppy.

They began to hide all the valuables in case the party got to out of hand, while Elena and Caroline went bickering upstairs.


	8. Castiel 4

Chapter 8

Castiel was not looking forward to the party. He would've much rather stayed in the room. However, Dean wouldn't let him miss it for the world. If there were a certain thing that Castiel hated the most, it would be socializing. As everyone else was resting before the party, He got out of his room and began to walk around the house, keeping mind not to go to the west wing or the basement.

While walking through the east wing, he found plenty of opportunities to slip round to the west, however even though he knew everyone was in the right-wing, he didn't want to go against a vampire with the ability to walk in the sun. It just didn't seem right. He thought about everything wrong with this town, the hybrid Klaus who happened to be his fathers mistake, the witch Bonnie who happened to know more than expected and would probably turn into a demon in the next few years from taking her powers from a demon allowing her to do such magic, the vampire's Damon, Caroline and Elena who could walk in the sun, hear to an extraordinary standard and happened to have their senses and emotions tightened to the extreme. Elena was even worse; it was like she didn't have any more humanity, making her a bit more like a normal vampire but still.

Castiel walked into the living room. How ironic he thought, a living room for the dead. This thought actually made him smile, for once. If people could make more jokes like this, maybe he would laugh a little more. The cheesy jokes were always his favourite.

As he sat down on the sofa, he could hear the girls laughing and giggling upstairs. Well, whatever Elena and Caroline were arguing about. It's over now. Either that or they're drunk out of their minds before the party. Party. He remembered that he had to change out of his trench coat, into something that Dean would call 'appropriate'. Where would he get something from in such short time?

Just while he sat there thinking, Damon threw jeans and a shirt at him. "These should be about your size."

"Thank you." Castiel muttered, hopefully he'd leave soon.

"You're welcome." Damon answered. Then he sat down next to Castiel, clearly no way of him leaving.

"Why are you still here?" Castiel asked, maybe Damon would take the hint.

"Because you are a stuck-up angel who needs to loosen up a bit."

"Well good luck. Dean has tried for almost two years now to make me good with my 'people skills.'"

"Yes, well I have worked on it for over one-hundred years now."

"And I am older than the universe, I sat watching it being created with my brothers."

"Well. That's something."

"Yes. Yes it is, but do you really suppose I walk up to people and say hello, I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord and I am older than the universe itself. That'll work."

"You'd be surprised what works around her mate." Damon slapped him on the back and walked away, but just as he went to leave the room he added: "Oh, and when you meet Rebekah, don't fall under the spell."

Castiel was a little confused by this, however considering there was now two men telling him to loosen up, how could he refuse. Oh if Anna was here now…

He walked upstairs to get changed into, what seemed to be, the weirdest outfit ever. It was a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. What next? They would want him to wear a biker jacket? Then, he realised why he was so on edge. They were there to kill Silas, not party. So why the sudden urge for Sam and Dean to have a party? It's not exactly like they sat around drinking all the time, well… it was, but not with proper friends! Occasionally Bobby, maybe even himself.

He flashed himself to the room he was staying in and began to think about how to get Silas, then he remembered. Sam and Dean. They should've already set graphs and newspapers up in their rooms. He flashed into Sam's room to find the both of them there, staring at the tourist map, set up for emergencies by Damon.


	9. Bonnie 5

Chapter 9

Bonnie stared at Elena and Caroline. She did not understand how they could be enemies one minute and best friends the next. She really did not expect now that Elena's humanity off, however she grinned and bared it. Nothing could stop her from having a bit of fun tonight, especially since Jeremy… Well she couldn't be sad tonight. She'd worry about what Silas could do for her later.

"Hey Bonnie!" Caroline squealed, "Try this on!" She chucked her a little black dress with a pretty black rose attached to the top. The dress was strap-less and looked as if it hadn't been worn.

"It's…it's gorgeous." Bonnie gasped, "I can't wear this."

"Don't sweat it." Elena added, "Never worn it, never will. What's the point?" She showed Bonnie a red strap-less dress that everyone, including Klaus, would stare at.

"Now what's the point in sitting around and talking about dresses, when we could go get our party on!" Elena yelled as she ran out of the room and turned up the music to top volume; that was bound to bug the neighbours. Bonnie squeezed herself into the tiny dress that Elena threw at her, and as both her and Caroline were ready, they followed Elena out into the east wing's top corridor.

Bonnie really didn't think it was a good idea to be having a party while they were trying to kill Silas, however she couldn't judge. She was trying to use Silas to get Jeremy back, and by that there needed to be a 3rd massacre. Did the Winchesters know about the massacres? She was questioning herself again.

Why did the Winchesters even agree to this? They didn't even look the part for the party scene. Damon, she could understand, but she had heard all the rumours about the Winchesters and their angel. They seemed too committed to the job to be partying with high school students… well, then again. Damon and Stefan were what, 170 and 164? Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to judge.

As she walked out into the hallway she could hear people arriving and Elena screaming to greet them. What made that girl so loud now that her humanity was turned off? It wasn't as if she cared about the people she was greeting, no kidding she would probably have ripped one of their heads off by now if it wasn't for the hunters in the east wing.

Speaking of the hunters, she could hear them coming out of their room with Castiel. She found a little storage space underneath the stairs to the loft and hid so she could spy on them.

"Come on, loosen up Cas! It's just for one night."

"Fine, but if I see liquor, I'm drinking it."

"Fine by me pal."

"You are ridiculous Dean, the man's not exactly the best person to be getting drunk."

"Oh zip it Sam… come on Cas! You look amazing."

"Careful Dean, you're beginning to sound like Caroline."

"Oh shut up! She's not that bad"

"She is way too perky."

Bonnie let out a sudden snigger. These men did not sound like men… or boys. In fact they sounded just like her, Caroline and Elena in the good old days. Then she realised what she did and covered her mouth at an instance.

"Um, guys… I think we have a shadow." Sam joked as he pointed out at the spot where Bonnie was hiding.

She walked out with hands above her head.

"Alright! I was spying. Nice girl talk though, ready to get the glitter?"

"I told you!" Sam laughed giving Bonnie a high-five.

"So ready to get your groove on?" She asked, hoping to hear something about Silas… however the closest she got was, "I don't think this is a good idea, I want to stay in the room and read the newspapers."

"Newspapers?" She said kind of uncomfortable. She knew he was old, but she didn't think he'd read newspapers.

"Yes, to check any sightings or unusual issues."

"well you won't find anything there mate, too much happens in this town.


	10. Castiel 5

Chapter 10

To hell with the girly talk! This was what was running though Castiel's head as him and the brothers had a girly conversation with Bonnie. He hated the idea, even then. The only map on the wall that they'd actually bothered to put up was the Mystic Falls tourist guide that was actually sitting on their bed when they walked in. Clearly something was up with them, what was it though?

The clothes Damon had given him were really tight and he felt exposed. There was no way he was going to keep these, the trench coat and the suit were good enough for him.

"Cas? CAS!" Dean shouted down his ear, it was clear to everyone that he wasn't listening. "You comin'?"

"Fine." Castiel answered as he followed Sam, Dean and Bonnie to the living room.

The music was pounding in Cas' ears. He really wanted to get out, in fact that's all he wanted to do. Why were they all screaming? What is the point in this? They found this fun? These were just three of the many questions surrounding his mind. When he saw the drinks table, he grabbed two beers and sat on the sofa.

"Are you going to drink that?" said a peculiar blonde, who sat down right next to Cas. In fact she was so close that she was almost sitting on his leg.

"I… uh…" Cas replied. 'Stupid words,' he thought, 'Never come out right.'

As she moved closer to him, he edged closer and closer towards the arm of the sofa. He was too uncomfortable in this situation. There was no way he was going to last the night. As she edged closer again, he realised he couldn't edge any further against the arm. He chucked her the beer, and smiled nervously.

"Not good with girls then? Need to change that if your going to be on team kill Silas."

He looked at her; awkwardly staring at her probably making many of the people they met earlier turn to face them. It was only when Damon walked over that he knew he was in no real trouble.

"So, I believe you have now met Rebekah." Damon smirked. This was just too amusing to them to wind him up.

"I want to keep this one Damon. He is just like a lost puppy, look at him!" She pulled at Cas' cheeks, making him even more nervous.

"Come on Cas, let's go." Damon pulled Cas away from Rebekah and on to the dance floor. "See the girl with the heart tattoo on her left arm?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Cas answered as he downed his beer.

"Say something to her!"

"Why?"

"Because Dean, Sam and I want to you loosen up tonight and stop being so… well you."

"You barely know me."

"I know you well enough to say, stop being so mellow dramatic. Let's not have a sissy moment where we talk about our feelings, and now you can man up and go score and good one!" Damon turned Cas around and pushed him into the previously mentioned girl.

"Hi." Cas said. Already he was regretting not apologising so he added, " Oh I'm sorry did I bump into you?"

"No, your jackass of a friend pushed you. Now be a doll and tell Damon I'm not interested any more."

"Okay…" He turned around to go back to Damon, but he was whispering 'GO BACK'... presumably to make Castiel go back over to her. As he turned, he plucked up a tiny bit of confidence to say. "That dress fits your body line extremely well."

"Well… Thanks?" she said, confused at why he was still talking to her.

"Do you want a beer? I am in better control of what I say that is cool enough to fit into your vocabulary."

"Fine?" She replied, still a bit scared of him, but warming up to the idea of a beer.

Castiel tuned to face Damon again who was giving the thumbs up, and Cas walked over to the drinks table to meet Bonnie.


	11. Bonnie 6

Chapter 11

Bonnie looked at Cas, and then looked back at the tattooed girl. She wondered why Castiel had even bothered trying to score with Damon's ex. Then she remembered that Damon was making him 'loosen up'. So she just let it go, her mind went back to Silas and how he would hate to see her partying with her friends when there was work to be done. Partying with her friends? Had she told her dad?

"No." Castiel answered.

"What?"

"No, you have not told your dad."

"How did you know what I'm thinking?"

"Celestial being. I know everything."

"Not everything."

"Still."

They both stared at each other, then Bonnie burst out into a high-pitched giggle. Castiel couldn't help but join in; it was contagious. The giggles were so loud that even Dean heard Cas; he couldn't be bothered to join them though… he was too busy with Caroline on the dance floor. When they calmed down, Bonnie looked into Castiel's eyes, trying to tell what he thought. But no such luck, he was being selfish and keeping his thoughts to himself.

"You don't think we should be here." Castiel spoke, much to Bonnie's surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not right. I came here to kill Silas and get out of this town, I have better things to be doing than having a party."

"Okay, I get your point."

"And then I ask, why are the brothers acting so strange?"

"Which ones?"

"Which ones?" Castiel mimicked, clearly Stefan hadn't introduced himself, was he even back yet?

"Sorry, you meant the Winchesters. What do you mean they're acting strange?"

"There is a job to be done in town, and these two are partying. They haven't even put up any maps or newspapers in their room yet."

"We've already told you, newspapers aren't gonna do any good. They only tell you about the silly little things. you should really get close to Damon for the big ones, the police are chummy with him."

"Why would the police be chummy with a serial killer?"

Some people turned to see what Bonnie and Cas were talking about, however they just thought it was some TV programme and turned back to their own miniature conversations.

"Shhhh… not everyone in town knows what they are! What I am! They all think it's just animal attacks."

"Seriously though, why would the police be friends with a man like him."

"Because when they first met, he got on really well with Chief Forbes."

"Forbes?"

"Yes. She is also Caroline's mother, so she has the whole 'vampire situation' covered by saying there are too many animal attacks to the newspapers."

"Good news. But what do we do about them acting weird?"

"Well… I suppose they didn't seem too manly when we spoke."

"No, that's normal."

"Really."

And again, there were more chuckles.

"Oh Castiel. You're weird for a guy who's supposed to be blending in."

"Well, you're weird for a witch. Your supposed to hate me and the Winchesters yet you seem to actually like us very much."

"No, just you."

Bonnie went to stroke his arm, but he brushed her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, curious at why he backed away.

"I, I should just go back to the tattooed girl. We'll talk about the job tomorrow, maybe I can actually talk to someone who cares about the matter at hand."

"Yeh, I was talking to Caroline anyway."

'How could I be so stupid,' she though to herself, 'he's a frickin' angel and I'm a witch getting over my ex-boyfriend's death.' She walked back over to Caroline expecting praise for actually making him partially social, but all she got was the evil eye from Klaus.

Meanwhile, Caroline and Dean were jumping to Nirvana, much to Klaus' annoyance. Dean was good for Caroline; Bonnie knew that. Maybe she might actually get over Tyler while Dean was around.


	12. Castiel 6

Chapter 12

Castiel walked back over to the girl with two beers, now scared of what people may say he also tried to put a bit of a sway in his walk, but failed dramatically.

"Here's that beer." He said handing her the glass.

"Thank you." She said, staring into his eyes. "You're not from around here, are ya sunshine?"

"I'm afraid not. And I won't be around much longer if my friends get their act together."

"Well why not?"

"Because we're only here to kill the oldest vampire in the world, then we will be back on the road again."

She chuckled, thinking that he was joking, but Castiel's face stayed blank. His mind was in another place.

"The name's Jaime." She said, trying to change the subject. She seemed to really want to get some emotion out of him after watching him talk to Bonnie at the drinks table.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" He answered, not paying that much attention to her, but enough so that he could still hear her.

"Why, look who's livin' in the dark ages. Darlin', Jaime is used for both boys and girls…"

"Oh really."

"So what's yours?"

"Castiel."

"Why isn't that a pretty name, I bet it's hard to spell."

"Could you please stop talking to me like I am a five-year old." He hastily answered back. Jaime seemed to be a little hurt by this, but she carried on trying to grab his full attention.

"So Castiel, I see you're friends with Bonnie Bennett."

"More like she was the first person to be nice to me and my friends when we got into the neighbourhood."

"You keep mentioning these 'friends'. Are they here?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"The one grinding it up with Caroline Forbes, and the one in the corner switching tracks every three minutes."

"Oh cool! So is he a DJ?"

"No. He's an intellectual being that was the only one who volunteered to stay sober apart from me."

"So why are you getting drunk?"

"They don't want me to be me."

Jaime was growing even more impatient with Castiel, every word he said made him seem bored and wanting to do something else. You would think since he kept talking to her after she shooed him off, that he'd actually pay more attention. But Castiel wasn't interested; he really just wanted to get this case over and done with.

"So what were you talking to Bonnie about?"

"She forgot to tell her father she was here. Just casual polite talk."

"Oh okay." She said. There was an awkward silence between them until she suggested, "should we go and dance?"

"Yes, I think that would be distracting." He added. Maybe Damon would stop staring at him if he did something a little more human. Why did Damon care so much anyway? Dean and Sam, sure, but Damon didn't know him well enough to make those quick decisions. Something was wrong, he just couldn't quite tell what. As they began to sway, Sam switched the track to a slow song. Castiel knew who that was for, why did they want him to be so… human? As soon as Jaime put her hands around his neck she had locked him into her arms, and she wasn't letting go. He played along, with his arms around her waist, but it didn't mean he was enjoying this. Where was the trench coat when he needed it? Every time she pulled him close, he tried to keep his distance. But he couldn't keep backing away forever; it was like it was on the sofa with Rebekah again.


	13. Bonnie 7

Chapter 13

Bonnie glared from across the room at Castiel. Dean and Caroline were dancing to the slow song, so she couldn't pretend to be dancing with them. Instead, she was stuck with Klaus… It wasn't that she didn't like Klaus, it was just she wanted to rip his guts out split him in half and then feed him to Silas on a silver platter. Okay, so she didn't really know him too well, but she knew what he had done to her friends. As for Klaus, all he wanted to do was drag Caroline away from Dean so he could hold her tight and never let go.

Bonnie smirked at the thought of Klaus being like that, After all, no one knew how Caroline had that effect on him, she just somehow did. Even his own sister Rebekah was confused. Speaking of the devil, Rebekah was rubbing up next to DJ Sam trying to make him spin another slow track, was there anything this girl wasn't willing to do? Again, Bonnie's face fell flat. She saw Castiel getting closer to the tattoo girl; she missed her one shot at the drinks table. Why, out of all the people to rebound on, was it Castiel that she was drawn to? She had no idea, but it was driving her nuts. As Klaus twirled her elegantly, he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear:

"No offence love, but you and I both know we're dancing with the wrong people."

She looked back at Cas; he seemed so settled. Not happy, but relaxed. Like tattoo had given him a shelter to curl up inside.

Then Klaus turned her so she could see Dean and Caroline. Caroline. For the first time since Tyler left, she had a genuine smile on her face. How could anyone try to rip that from her? Even Klaus wasn't that cold-blooded.

All Bonnie wanted to do was rip the two couples apart and send the Winchesters and their angel packing. But how could she? Number one, her friends and her needed them. Even though she was helping Silas, she couldn't bear the thought of Jeremy being gone forever. Even with Castiel perching at the front of her mind. Number two; they had brought a little bit of piece to the gang. Damon was being nicer, Caroline had finally been torn out of her shell and Elena wasn't acting up. Where was Elena? Where was Stefan for that matter? He was supposed to be back hours ago, before the party had even started.

As Klaus went to dip Bonnie, she whispered back: "There's something wrong."

This left Klaus in a state, he dragged her into the kitchen so they could talk alone.

"What do you mean there's something wrong?" He asked, impatiently whining like a five-year old who wanted his toy.

"It seems to settled. Shouldn't we be trying to find Silas now. Isn't that what the Winchesters are here for?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly…"

"No that is the only reason they are here, to help us get rid of Silas and to help us get back to normal."

"Yes, but that doesn't harm them from having a little bit of fun does it?"

"No." She grumbled, but then her face perked up again as she remembered, "But what about Elena? She isn't in the living room or the dining room. And Stefan hasn't come back yet from his two-day trip to New York, which ended three days ago."

"Look darlin'," He said, holding her hands to his heart, "If Stefan was in trouble, he would've called. You know that! And as for Elena, she's probably out binge-drinking human blood with Damon who, by the way, has also disappeared out of the living room and dining room."

She grumbled. All of this was true, but it didn't make her think any less that something bad was going to happen.

But apparently Klaus saw that in her eyes and added: "Don't worry, it'll all be fine. You'll see, just stay in here and I'll get you that angel." And with that, he left her in the kitchen with a beer.


	14. Castiel 7

Chapter 14

Was there no escape from Jaime's grasp? Castiel didn't know, but what he did know was he wanted out. Was Sam really playing another slow song? Jaime had pulled him even closer to her chest, making him even more uncomfortable. He could hear her breathing, every breath. Slowly, they rolled slower off her tongue. Her heartbeat was going a mile a minute; he could feel it pulsing through her wrist into his neck. She lifted her head off his neck and stared into his eyes, what should he do? He thought that she was putting her head back on his shoulder as she leaned back in, but no such luck. As her tongue inserted into his mouth, he squirmed. His stomach flipped, and not in a good way. 'What is she doing?' he thought to himself, ' trying to swallow my mouth?'

He could barley breath as she licked the inside of his mouth; it made him think of people who let their dogs lick their mouths. What a thought. As she turned him round will holding his face so she could keep her mouth locked to his, he could see that it wasn't only him playing tonsil tennis. Dean and Caroline were swapping saliva right in front of the blonde man who had a certain fondness for her, what was his name? Klaus.

Boy did Klaus look mad. It looked as if he wanted to set Dean alight and steal Caroline for himself. Well, wouldn't that be something for the angels to tell Michael:

'Hey Michael! Your true vessel was killed by a jealous hybrid!'

Castiel laughed at the thought, but it just came out as spit in Jaime's mouth. What was with this girl anyway? It wasn't as if she actually liked Castiel, she tried to send him away a couple of minutes ago. Maybe she was an enemy of Bonnie's; that would explain the question about what they were talking about. Bonnie, where was she?

He pulled away from Jaime and looked around the room. Where was she, where was she, where was she? There was no way she could've gotten that far.

"What's wrong?" Jaime asked, oblivious to the fact that he was certainly not interested.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"I was enjoying that."

"Me too, but I…"

"Don't you like me?"

"I do, but Bonnie…"

"Oh Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. As that all you ever talk about?"

"We've never met before! You asked me about Bonnie earlier! This is the first time I have even mentioned her name…"

"Well why don't you just go dance with her then?"

People were beginning to stare as Jaime raised her voice ever so slightly. The music was loud, and the yelling was even louder… however, Jaime had one hell of a voice.

"Because I don't…"

"You don't what? Think she's as good as me? Is that all you boys really care about?"

"I didn't mean it like…"

"Like what? Like you said it?"

Oh how he hated this, humans were glaring as the song came to a close.

"I can believe you would just think that I would be someone that dumb Castiel…"

This time it was his turn to shut someone up, but instead of using a knife, he went straight back into the kiss.


	15. Bonnie 8

Chapter 15

Bonnie got tired of waiting for Klaus in the kitchen. What did he mean by get her that angel? She knew he meant Castiel, but how did he know what she'd been thinking about? Could he mind read? The thought of that was enough to make her blood run cold. No. Of course not. It was just obvious that she and Castiel got along well enough. There were too many questions, not enough answers. Boredom overcame her and she walked out of the kitchen to join Damon, Sam, Rebekah and Klaus.

Klaus, of course, was eyeballing Caroline. Just across the room, you could see the perky blonde and Dean being extremely friendly. As much as Bonnie understood why Caroline was doing this, she couldn't help feel like Caroline had somehow betrayed Tyler. Klaus chased him off, however they were still technically together. Poor old Caroline, Klaus just kept trying to ruin her happiness. What would he do to Dean after tonight?

Bonnie's eyes swept the floor as she reverted back to trying to find Castiel, they needed to talk about Silas. She needed to tell him. After all, if she was going to team up with Silas to get Jeremy back, she needed to let someone know not to kill him.

It was better if it was Castiel, he could calm the rest of them down. Guaranteed that him, Sam and Dean either kill Silas and leave, or let Silas live to raise the dead and leave.

Where was he? She needed him. The room felt like a black hole, sucking her in. The people were crowding her, swaying to the waltz. Then she remembered, tattoo girl! All she needed was to look for tattoos on the arm.

That was easier said than done as many of the people in the town had matching tattoos, unique tattoos and classics. What was the tattoo she had again? Tattoos, tattoos, tattoos. None of them had her Castiel with them, he could be anywhere by now…

'Okay, Bonnie. Think. What was Cas wearing?' The thought trail in her head was trying to thin itself to this one question, however there were just too many things on her mind. What was he wearing, what was he wearing… Then suddenly a light switch flicked on in her mind. Damon.

"Hey Damon." She whispered, just loud enough for all the vampires in the room to hear.

"What?" He said, with a bitter tone surrounding his words.

"Castiel. What clothes did you lend him?"

"What's it to you?"

"I need to find him."

"Not a good enough answer."

"We were talking about the job in town, but then I lost him."

"Still not good enough. I need more information than that."

Bonnie groaned. So typically Damon, not willing to help anyone but himself and occasionally Elena or Stefan. Speaking of which was still not back. What could he tell him that was of value to him, but wouldn't increase the risk of anyone finding out she was working with Silas.

"I need to tell him that I know how we could find Silas."

"How would that be then?"

"I… uh…"

Bonnie looked around the room one more time; this song was almost ending. She had to come up with something soon or she might just lose the slightest trail she had.

"I might be able to find a spell to locate him." Purely on the spot thinking.

"Now that is of use to me. Fine… he's wearing all black, including jeans. And he's over there eating the face off of Jaime Summers."

Bonnie turned, pleading that he was joking. But, her bad luck fairy had cast its spell once again, for there was Castiel. And he was kissing tattoo girl…


	16. Castiel 8

Chapter 16

Well he was kissing a girl, but Castiel certainly didn't like it. His eyes where open and every time he pulled out to breathe she sucked him back in. How he wished the brothers had defeated Silas by now, maybe they wouldn't have been stuck in this situation. He knew that Sam and Dean took a couple of days to finish the job, and he knew that they needed a break, but oh how he wanted to drag them out of this town. Finally the slow song was coming to an end, there was no way that they could play yet another slow song. Maybe Jaime would let go, just as long as she didn't start talking again. Boy, did he hate social events. Slower, and slower, and slower. The song was closing.

Jaime finally released him, smiling at him as she let go. He was free to look around, but that didn't give him that much more freedom… He spied Bonnie across the room, who almost looked as if she was going to cry. What did he do? Turning to Jaime, Castiel muttered: "Thank you for proving my point."

"What's that then?" She answered, curious about why he was now so bitter.

"That developing people skills are a waste of time and only lead to suffering."

This was the moment for someone to help him, after all everyone else wanted him to do this. But no help came. So, as a responsible angel he turned to her, looked her dead in the eye and said: "I'm sorry but I am not interested. I need to return to my room now, have a nice night!"

The wrong thing to say.

"You are NOT interested!" She screamed, and as she did Sam stopped the track dead. Everyone turned to see what all the commotion was about. "You're NOT interested!"

"I am really sorry Jaime, but…"

"But what matey-boy? You don't leave me alone after I ask you to, you take forever with my beer to talk to another girl, you dance to two slow songs with me, you kiss me and then you tell me you're NOT interested?"

"I know it sounds bad, but…"

"But what? But you have better things to do than hang around with me?"

"No, not that at all. It's just…"

"No. Don't give me some half-ass excuse about how you're only around for a little while and you don't want to get attached because that is bull mate."

"I am truly sorry Jaime…"

"Don't, just don't. You should've been more careful before messing with anyone in this town."

"IT WAS NOT EVEN MY IDEA!" He screamed at her. Again, bad choice as Jaime took one fist and threw it at him. Who knew you could knock out and angel?


	17. Bonnie 9

Chapter 17

Bonnie watched as Castiel fell to the ground, well at least he had the decency to tell a girl when he wasn't interested. Sam and Dean ran over to him, dragging him up to his room in the east wing. Meanwhile, Damon was herding people out like cattle. She knew that they shouldn't be able to knock out an angel, so she was a little scared as well.

Bonnie followed Klaus and Caroline out into the night. If she could do anything, it was give the rest of them space. As they parted, she walked the binding roads back to her dad. 10:00. Not too bad, the party ended way to early though. Jeese why did Jaime have to be so sensitive? No wonder Damon broke up with her, she was way too clingy. Maybe that's why he set her up with Cas, to see what reaction would be the main show for the evening.

She hoped that he would be okay. He probably would have massive headache, as well as a black eye when he woke up. Never mind the hangover from how much beer he consumed during the party. It must be hard for him, trying to fit in with the brothers all the time. Poor angel, poor Castiel.

Dark skies gloomed overhead, watching her walk the roads of Mystic Falls. Good thing her house was not too far, otherwise she would've stayed at the boarding house for the night. Vampires were too common in Mystic Falls to walk home late at night in the dark. She looked around slowly, nothing was there. No rustling, no wind, nothing.

Bonnie was confused. She didn't understand many of the events that had happened in the past few days. Winchesters turn up… shouldn't that have been next year? Castiel gets knocked out… how could that happen to angels? Stefan wasn't back… Shouldn't he have been back yesterday? The boys were all acting weird… why was that? Damon was being nice… Damon was being nice?

Everything was confusing her, even Castiel was and he seemed to be the only sane one.

Her house was in sight, but it felt like a million miles. With Castiel out like a light, how could she feel secure in a town full of worries? Well, she had no point in being scared. And of course, Castiel was out because he kissed a girl and said that he didn't have feelings. Bonnie believed that this was quite a good quality, honesty. At least he had the respect for her to say that he had no feelings and wasn't going to be there. Suddenly her mind went to Tyler, how he ran away and wasn't coming back. She knew that Klaus was intimidating, but he couldn't really kill Tyler… or Caroline would hate him forever. At least if he let him run, then Klaus would have his chance to get the girl. Caroline was like that, eventually she'd have to get over Tyler. Seems that day was today. Dean was no good though; he would be leaving with Castiel and Sam soon. Why not Klaus? Then again, Bonnie wanted to see him crawl on his knees for Caroline. She felt sorry for how Caroline was being treated; Tyler had two options, as Klaus wouldn't have actually killed him. No, not when Caroline was at stake. He could've either run from Klaus and everything he knew, or stayed and forever be watching his back. Forever scared. Forever waiting. Again, that could go both ways, he probably would be scared now. Probably watching his back and waiting. No one in this town could have a decent life; too many were ruined by supernatural beings. Including herself.

As she got to the gate, she looked around. "Tomorrow." The last words she would say, until the next day.


	18. Castiel 9

Chapter 18

The headache was unbearable. Castiel couldn't stand it. The pain shot up through his eye into his head, a hangover plus a black eye. How fun.

He sat up in bed, how did he get into his room? Must've been Dean or Sam, after all he was out cold. Thank you Jaime. He didn't understand women or why they insisted on being so tricky, he had told Jaime the truth hadn't he? Yes, he really didn't have any feelings for her that was clear enough. And apparently, neither her to him.

He gazed up at the ceiling, wondering how he had been knocked out. His powers were obviously not working anymore, ever since the party it was like someone had pulled the plug between him and heaven. No more flashing in and out; no more reading people's minds; no more powers. He was… human.

He really didn't want to stay, he wanted to find his brothers and ask for his powers back, but this wasn't their doing. He knew that from the second he hit the ground in the living room the night before. But maybe they could give them back anyway. No. He also knew that they wouldn't do that for anything.

The clock beeped. 7:00. 'How brilliant,' He thought to himself, 'An early morning wakeup call.'

He pressed the off button and went back to trying to sleep, but there was a knock at his bedroom door. 'Now who's that?' He thought. He really didn't want to be disturbed. His head hurt, his eye was pulsing and his other eye was almost tearing up.

"Cas!" Dean shouted from outside the door, "Get out here and help!"

Groaning, Castiel climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"What…" He mumbled, hoping it was only minor issue. Of course, nothing ever was where the Winchesters were concerned.

"It's Sam, he's gone."

"Are you sure he's not just downstairs?"

"Yes. I asked everyone this morning; apparently no one has seen him. Also, the guy Elena mentioned that we'd meet… what's his name Steven?"

"Stefan?"

"Right… well he's still missing and isn't answering his phone. Apparently he was supposed to be back first thing yesterday."

"What was he doing?"

"Well, Damon says that he failed at tracking down a girl named Katherine, so Stefan went out to find her instead."

"Great. So what if he's just with Katherine and doesn't want distractions so he turned his phone off?"

"Cas will you listen to me!? That's Sammy and the other one. What do we do?"

"The other one's name is Stefan." Damon said, walking into the hall. "And Katherine would know if we were up to something, so no… he wouldn't turn his phone off."

"Well I'm sorry for thinking that it wasn't too bad."

"No, don't bother being. You're hung over and probably have a massive headache right now, right?"

"No kidding."

"Good. Eat some bread, take some tablets and get your angel mojo on. We're going brother hunting."

"About that…"

"What." Dean and Damon said in unison. It was going to be hard to explain this one, clearly.

"My 'angel mojo'. It's..."

"It's not what Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel knew this was going to be hard for him to hear, after all if anything happened to Sam again… Who knew what he would do.

"It's not…"

"Oh for cryin' out loud, damn it. You have words, spit them out!" Damon yelled.

"It's not working, OKAY?" Castiel shouted, waiting for an answer from the D-duo, but no answer came.

"Sorry. But you were not giving me a chance to speak, what did you expect me to do?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Damon and Dean looked at each other, then back at Cas.

"Bonnie." All three exclaimed, nodding afterwards. Because, after all if there was that much of a problem, surely the witch could sort it. They needed to find Sam and Stefan, what other way had they got?


	19. Bonnie 10

Chapter 19

Bonnie awoke with another headache, second day in a row. She knew she had to go see Castiel, but she was just too tired from the party. Luckily, her dad hadn't noticed her being a little drowsy the night before and she wasn't in any trouble either. She thought to herself that it would be a good idea to stay in bed, but something was telling her to get back down to the boarding house immediately. "No." She moaned at herself, "Let me sleep…"

But, as fate would have it, she wasn't going to be in bed for that much longer.

"BONNIE, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Her dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs, typical. What did they want now? She got up, threw some clean clothes on and sorted herself out. She wanted to be back in bed as quick as possible and nothing was going to stop her, except what was there. She had a hangover, she was sure of it. But hadn't she only had a can in the end? She didn't know; she didn't care. All that was going through her head was bed or boarding house, bed or boarding house, bed or boarding house.

Bonnie walked down the stairs; there was no way she wanted to do anything for any of her friends. Or enemies. Or who ever wanted her help.

Downstairs, Damon, Dean and Castiel stood at the door, watching her walk across the hall. 'Oh.' She thought, 'What are they doing here?' Not that it mattered, the were obviously just going to ask a stupid question that could be finished in five seconds, or so she thought.

"Morning." Damon said with a smug look on his face, she looked at her outfit. She had bright pink hot pants under a long top, making it seem as if she forgot her jeans. That'd teach her next time to get dressed with a little bit of cautious.

"Shut up." She replied with, she wasn't in the mood for Damon.

"We need your help." Exclaimed Castiel.

"No kidding, otherwise I would've come to you." She said, maybe a little too harshly. She was still upset over last night's events, not that she cared what Castiel got up to in his spare time.

"Okay, well we'll meet you in the kitchen to talk while you get dressed." Castiel answered to her harshness. How lovely, another douche. Maybe it was better to work with Silas, at least he was a little bit courteous.

Dean and Damon sniggered at his statement, making Bonnie think he hadn't actually meant it that way. However, he slapped them and tried to drag them into the kitchen. Clearly Dean didn't want to budge though.

"What?" Castiel moaned, glaring at Dean.

"She hasn't invited us in yet, has she?" Dean answered. Clearly amused by the fact that no one was strong enough to budge him. Not that Damon had actually tried yet. Or that Castiel had even bothered.

"Dude. You're a hunter; I'm the vampire. If I'm in the house, you can definitely be in the house. Now get your sorry butt in here and let's get started." Damon exclaimed, knowing it would be easier to just drag him. But, of course, the angel had shot him a look beforehand.

Bonnie had had enough. She grabbed Dean, pushed him into Castiel and Damon and shoved them all into the kitchen where her dad was sitting.

"Keep them busy." She yelled at her dad whilst running upstairs to get some jeans on, she had already had enough embarrassment to last one morning. She went through her draws rapidly to find jeans, but settled with a skirt and some leggings. It hadn't been that long, but she didn't want to keep them waiting. She ran downstairs to find them chatting to her dad.

"Bonnie." Her dad exclaimed, "these friends of yours were just telling me about your school."

Bonnie glared at the three men; none of them even went to school. Let alone hers.

They were clearly making stuff up as they went along, but she couldn't be bothered with it, so she replied with, "Oh really, cool. Hey dad we're going out now to meet up with Caroline and Elena."

All three men took the hint and left the room, she looked into her dad's eyes and he smiled.

"Aren't They a little too old to be still in school?" He asked curiously, he didn't buy the story.

"They're ex-students. Stefan and Sam- their brothers- still go. They're with me in most classes actually."

"Okay hun, just wanted to be sure."

"Well, I'm going."

"Bye."

"Bye." She paused for a moment, stood in an awkward silence but then piped up again, "Okay then."

She left the kitchen and walked into the hall to meet with the boys.


End file.
